Various constructions have been developed for cooling preselected fluids of or associated with an internal combustion engine. The art that has been discovered generally resides in engines that are utilized on highways and often are not of a construction adapted for massive off-highway work machines.
When engines are utilized in the arctic, or other extremely cold environments, there are considerable problems associated with maintaining the engines and their associated fluids at temperatures which promote efficient operation. This is particularly true where an engine has remained in such harsh conditions without being operated for a considerable period of time.
Fluid reservoirs are often constructed of thin wall metal. This results in a structure that readily resonates when excited by harmonic vibrations resulting from engine or transmission operation and the generation of undesirable noise.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.